The morning Lust
by JackAddict
Summary: Tony and Michelle get off to a sexy start to their Sunday... Just because there aren't enough M rated ToChelle fics out there. Enjoy and please R


**A/N:** Ok, so this is a sort of an extended first chapter to _"Morning, Sweetheart"_. It's definitely M-rated, so I didn't want to put it in the original version of the fic. I've been sitting on this for months... Couldn't seem to finish it, or decide to post it. Well, now it's done, and it's posted and please read it and enjoy it - and hopefully, make my day reviewing it ;-). Sorry about the layout, the site wouldn't let me add a ruler to make the layout better for some reason but I wanted to post this anyway. lol.

Warning: it contains some pretty juicy stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tony or Michelle (although I wouldn't mind borrowing him for a night. lol).

ooooooooooooooooo

"So, uhm, what are we saying here... If we save L.A. from a nuclear bomb, then you and I can get together for dinner and a movie, is that it?", Tony had asked, biting his lip.

Michelle had smiled bashfully, lowering her eyes.

It was then they knew they were to be together.

Six months later

The first thing he felt that morning was a soft ray of light coming through the open door of the bedroom and landing on his eyes. He opened them unwillingly, squeezing them half-shut at first, not really wanting it to be morning yet. As he finally managed to force both his eyes open, he lay there still, observing the sunlight as it playfully moved across the wall.

Lowering his eyes, he looked at the brown locks, peacefully lying on his chest; Michelle's head rising and lowering itself with his breathing. He loved looking at her in the pale morning light, she was so beautiful, her features glowing with a warm, orange-yellow aura. Heck, he loved looking at her in any light. She was always beautiful.

He lay there for a while, admiring the angel lying next to him in his bed, then gently moved his arm and placed it around her, wrapping it around her shoulders, pulling the cover up with his other hand. She stirred but nothing further. Tony closed his eyes again, resolved to daydream, since his night dreams had decided to take a rain check.

After a while, he felt Michelle's arms move and observed her as she woke up.

Slowly pushing her eyelids apart, she met the same ray of sunlight that had greeted Tony a few minutes ago. Unlike his, her eyes were soon open and she began to realize another day had come. _It always takes her less time than me to get used to the light in the morning. How's she do that?_, he thought to himself, never having been a morning person himself.

Michelle felt warmth all around her in the bed, and slid a foot slightly up Tony's leg, as her eyes rose, meeting his. She smiled brightly at the latino lover all her girlfriends envied her about.

_"I will marry him someday", she had told Meg the other day, when they met for lunch. _

_Meg laughed, taking a sip from her coffee cup. "Enjoy it while it lasts, hon, he'll be up and gone before you know it. He's the kind."_

_"No, he is not.", Michelle protested. _

"Morning, sweetheart.", Tony whispered in a low tone of voice. She loved that voice, it was so incredibly sexy, it had something mystical about it.

"Morning..." she whispered back.

Suddenly, her expression changed and she swiftly sat up in the bed, looking like she'd seen a ghost. "Are we late?", she exclaimed worriedly.

Tony chuckled, delighted at her vigilance so early in the morning. "No honey. Unless you're really keen on spending a Sunday at CTU..." He sat up beside her and kissed her forehead. "which, I'll tell ya right now, I am not."

Relieved and amused, Michelle let out a small laugh. "Yeah, me neither.", she said, keeping eye contact with him.

Slowly, she bent towards Tony and placed her arms around his neck, pulling herself over to his side and kissed him on the lips. "Mhhhm, I could think of a few things I'd enjoy far more than assessing terror threat levels today.", she whispered seducingly.

Tony nodded and uttered lowly: "Aha.", his look making it clear her hint had been understood.

He embraced her and gently lowered himself back on the bed, pulling her down with him. As his back made contact with the still warm sheets and a second later Michelle's body touched his, he took her between his arms, turned her over to her back and rolled on top of her.

He brought his mouth to her forehead, touching it ever so lightly, his hand finding its way into her hair. She closed her eyes as he kissed the narrow space between them, then the tip of her nose. His hands still meddling with her hair, his mouth moved to the left, kissing her eye, then her cheek, and then did the same to right side of her face. A finger found her left ear and gently traced its edges, while the tip of his tongue softly touched her right earlobe, then continued to move determinedly down her soft neck. The moist sensation and his hot breath on her neck brought goosebumps to Michelle's entire right side. Tony noticed this, satisfied at how easily he was able to provoke this reaction in her.

Michelle moved her arms down Tony's back and then led her hands up again until they met his shoulders, then his neck. She cupped his face and gently pulled him up, leading his mouth to her own. Their lips touched, tasting the sweetness of the other, but Tony pulled away a moment later, not willing to deepen the kiss just yet. Instead, he led his tongue down her chin and his hands down her shoulders, then down her side, to the lower end of her rib cage and then up again. His tongue traveled back up on her left side this time, accross her neck, ending at the top edge of her ear, sending those goosebumps down her side again.

She let her hands trace his spine down to his boxers, and pressed him against herself. Tony felt excitement strongly build up inside him but did his best to surpress it for now. He brought his lips to hers, Michelle willingly opened her mouth, the longing sensation taking control of her actions, and their lips sealed firmly, before her tongue changed homebase and found a new, warm territory that was becoming more familiar every time it invaded it. When her tongue finally met the tip of Tony's, a swarm of butterflies seemed to build up in both their stomachs. She loved the feeling he gave her, and so did he; he enjoyed feeling it as well as causing it.

Tony's hand found its way to her chest, then traveled down along her middle, finding her navel, then ever so slightly crossed the edge of the elastic on her silk underwear, making contact very briefly with what hid beneath and then slowly rose to her lower stomach, gently applying pressure to the area as it did so. The butterflies in her stomach increased, and as she squirmed in anticipation, he decided then and there to make her the happiest woman on Earth. After endless minutes, she broke the kiss, unable to go without air for longer. Both of them panted for air as he gave her a whimsical smile, and she smiled back.

She wrapped her arms around his back tightly and brought her mouth to his again, beginning to sit up in the bed at the same time. Tony gave way and she found herself on top of him quickly, brushed a stray curl from her brow and then took hold of his hands. Meeting mouth with mouth again and sending her tongue on its mission instantly for a kiss, she moved both his arms above his head, keeping a firm grip on his wrists as her kissing intensified.

She broke the kiss after a while, leaving him longing for more. Slowly, she straightened up, and led her hands towards his shoulders, caressing his skin as she did so. When he moved his arms, wanting to wrap them around her, grab her right then and there, she gripped them firmly. "Uh-uh.", she told him, shaking her head, while making him rest his arms on the bed again.

She slid her hands underneath his t-shirt, pulled it up and above his head, but halted when she reached his forearms, wrapping the garment around his wrists.

Tony chuckled, amused at what was happening "Are you shackling me?", he chuckled.

"Looks that way...", she whispered back, took a pillow and placed it on top of his wrists. She sealed her lips on his, sucking on his lower lip as their mouths parted. "Don't..." she whispered seductively and kissed him again "...move", she continued, breathing into his mouth.

Still holding his arms in place, she gave him one more kiss before her head began traveling lower, her lips first closing around his stubby chin, the tip of her tongue leaving a thin, slightly moist trace along his neck, his Adam's apple, his collarbone. She lowered her hands, letting them come to rest for just a second or two on his bare chest that she loved so much, before her mouth took control over the area, smothering every inch with kisses. Tony closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation that his favorite lips in the world gave him as they slowly, but unstoppably continued their descent.

Michelle now let her hands travel along with her head, one of them finding its way to the outside of his boxers as her tongue reached his navel and playfully swirled around it. She felt him harden at her touch instantly as she gently caressed him. Tony let out a small sigh, closing his eyes even tighter as he felt the blood rush to his lower abdomen and his heartrate began to increase. Not interrupting her gentle touches, Michelle pulled herself up and kissed his mouth again, Tony hungrily sticking his tongue deep into her, devouring her. She broke the kiss, deliberately leaving him hungry again and directed herself down again, slowly pulling his boxers off him as she arrived. Her mouth and her tongue began their work as Tony hardened and stiffened ever more. His breathing grew heavier and louder as she continued, the rhythm of her movements gradually getting faster. He moaned as he felt himself unable to keep control, his body aching with the need to explode. Michelle slowed down the tempo, not giving him the reward just yet.

"Michelle...", he groaned, partly out of frustration but more out of pleasure.

She stopped what she was doing and whispered "Shhhh...", pausing for a second or two while kissing his lower stomach.

"Don't... torture me.", he moaned very softly as he fought against his body, his breathing short.

She didn't want to torture him, not any longer.

She slid back into position and gave him what he wanted, building and then keeping up the quick pace until he urgently tossed the pillow to the side and pulled her up, lifting his head and hitting it against the pillow twice, at the same moment coming violently, as his body freed itself of the tension, causing him to groan loudly. "Michelle!", he exclaimed when it happened, this time only out of pleasure.

She smiled at him, satisfied, and kissed him on the mouth. "Morning, sweetheart.", she echoed his own words, running her fingers through his hair, caressing his face.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Eased now, Tony freed his hands and tossed the t-shirt aside, taking Michelle into his arms and kissed her forehead, holding her body tightly on top of his own, until his heartrbeat normalized and he felt in control of his muscles again. Then, breathing in deeply, he rolled them both over, stepping off the bed with her in his arms.

"What are you doing?", she enquired.

"Just hold on.", he answered, carrying her out of his bedroom, and she did.

In the living-room, he set her down onto a comfy-looking black leather lounger and grabbed its remote control from the pocket on the side, lowering the backrest and raising the seat somewhat, then slipping the remote back in its place. Michelle watched him, smiling, wondering what he was up to this time.

"Now _you_ don't move.", he told her, walking to the kitchen. She heard him open a cupboard and a few seconds later he came back, hiding something behind his back.

"What's that?", she asked.

"Uh-uh... Not yet.", he uttered plainly, knelt in front of her and put whatever he had in his hand behind him onto the ground.

"Now...", he whispered in that low tone of voice, resting his hands on the seat for just a moment, looking at her lovingly, before lowering his head for a gentle kiss. She kissed him back and he bit her lower lip as their mouths parted.

"You're so beautiful..", he sweet-talked her, bringing his mouth to hers again. "You're beautiful here...", he kissed her forehead "..and here...", he slowly moved and kissed her eye, "...and here...", he kissed her other eye, "...and here...", he kissed her cheek, "..and here..", he kissed her nose, "and not to forget, here...", he kissed her other cheek. "And I adore you here...", he kissed her mouth, "...and here...", he kissed her bare neck, "...and here...", he kissed the silk fabric covering her chest, "...and here...", he kissed the fabric covering her bosom, then led his hands to the same spot, beginning to fumble with the buttons of her silk top, slowly.

Michelle stirred somewhat, his hot breath heating up the skin under the thin silky layer of her nightwear and she led her hands to Tony's head and from there to his back, softly letting her fingertips go up and down his back. Tony continued to tell her which parts of her he adored while undoing the rest of her buttons and then removed the piece of clothing, tossing it to the ground. He kissed her navel last, also adoring it, and then looked at her from that perspective. Her hands stopped moving down his back and their eyes met.

"Close your eyes.", he instructed her. Michelle readily obeyed and leaned her head against the backrest of the lounger, the built-in head support perfectly fitting right under her neck.

Tony now moved his hand behind him, reaching for a strap and he brought it to her eyes. Somewhat startled, she opened her eyes again and looked as if about to say something, but Tony gently moved his hand to her eyes, passing it from her forehead towards her nose, and just whispered: "Shhhh... Trust me."

She knew she could trust him, so that was not a problem. She smiled and relaxed again, allowing him to blindfold her. Darkness fell around her, despite the bright sunshine outside.

Tony took the remote control again and lowered the backrest even more, so that she was now almost horizontally laying on the lounger. He then reached back again, and this time, his hand recovered a plastic bottle of _Squeeze-Me_ Honey.

She heard a snapping sound, and after a short while, felt a trickling sensation on her bosom, then a thick liquid began to slowly flow in the natural direction. _Honey_, it hit her. She wanted to laugh out as she understood what Tony was doing, but his tongue unhesitatingly followed the lead of the liquid, causing her to sigh and squirm instead.

The honey came in a thin, long spurt this time, and she felt it rolling on her exposed skin, before Tony's tongue cleaned it off her breast again. The game continued, each new round exciting her more, being blindfolded forcing her to focus stronger on her sense of touch and that sense was additionally being challenged heavily by Tony's doings.

Her breathing grew almost unnoticeably louder, but Tony noticed it. _I knew you'd love it_., he thought. He set the honey to the ground for just a few seconds, pushed two fingers of his hands under the strap on her underwear on each side and pulled it down just a little, leaving it to still cover her middle. He brought the honey to her navel now and raised the bottle high as the liquid traveled down her lower stomach. She moaned in delight at the sensation and buried her fingers in his back. Tony's hands now went back North, retracing the steps his lips had taken to the starting point, while his head followed the Honey Trail South. Michelle sighed in enjoyment when his tongue arrived at its destination.

Tony removed her panties completely now, finding fresh, moist territory for his tongue to invade. Michelle put her hands around Tony's neck, as her body's reactions intensified in response to the invader. She couldn't see him, but she could feel him all the more.

She gritted her teeth and moaned queitly when his tongue touched her special spot and slowly began building up a rhythm. She felt herself pulsating with every nerve ending in her body, felt the blood rush to her head, sweat beginning to protrude from the inside. Her breathing soon seemed to be out of her control, shallow and fast. Tony continued daring her, putting small breaks in between, to catch some air but also to prolong her agony.

Michelle clutched onto Tony's back ever stronger, when, at some point, her body began to produce uncontrollable spasms and movements. He took both her hands into his, interlocking their fingers tightly, not interrupting his pampering for a second. She started to moan loudly, knowing she would soon be unable to surpess a yell, feeling tension climbing until her body begged to be released.

And then it was, vehemently.

Her loud groan filled the otherwise silent apartment. Tony kept it up for a while and her groan was soon followed by another and she brought Tony's hand to her mouth, pressing it tightly against her teeth to stop herself from screaming out loud, her whole body stiffening.

Contented, Tony brought his lips onto her stomach and drove them North, not breaking contact with her soft skin. She cupped his face when he was close enough and pulled him slowly towards her own, and they sealed their love with a kiss once more. Her girlfriends were more than right to envy her about her Latin Lover and she resolved to tell them that the next time they brought it up.

ooooooooooooooooo

Tony slid his arms under Michelle's back. Reflexively, she held on to him with her arms and legs as he gently and slowly lifted her off the lounger, setting her down on the thick carpet next to the fireplace in the corner. She pulled herself up, giving his lips another kiss before lowering herself down to the floor again, aching to finally be united with him.

Their bodies burned with passion, hearts beating in unison, by the time he eased himself between her legs. She accepted him willingly, closing her eyes, a pleasant combination of relief and excitement overcoming her when she felt him inside her. He started moving and she felt complete. He kept his eyes open, looking at her, while their bodies played together, building up a rhythm, the rhythm that was becoming more familiar to each of them every time, but never dull, and most certainly never boring.

His one hand supported him on the floor, while his other cupped her breast, causing her to sigh loudly with pleasure at his touch. Her hands were sliding up and down his sweaty back, rhythmicaly pulling him even closer and even deeper. Feeling himself getting close to his point, he bowed down to her again, kissing her, working hard to hold back for her for another short while. Michelle opened her eyes, and he returned the hungry look, a boyish smile touching his lips as he relished in the feelings overwhelming him. With all the desire built up previously, it didn't take long for her to climax. Tony then allowed his self-control to slip away, too, finally coming inside her.

He collapsed on top of her, feeling her fast heartbeat in his own chest. She held him tightly, breathing heavily under him, her fingertips buried in his back, refusing to uncramp and let go. When they finally did, they were both sweaty, tired and happy. It was a perfect start to a perfect Sunday.


End file.
